Megara
Megara is Hercules' wife, but an accident wipes their memory of each other. She is quite sarcastic, and once went on a date with Adonis. Because of this, she wanted to get water from the river Lethe to forget Adonis. She appears twice in the television series. She appears in "The Yearbook" which was about Megara finding out about Herc's life in the Prometheus Academy after she marries him. Movie In the film, Megara sold her soul to Hades in order to save her boyfriend's life, but shortly afterwards he had dumped her for some other woman, abandoning her. This leaves Meg feeling heartbroken and determined to never fall in love again. At first, Meg is simply used as a pawn in Hades' plot to steal Zeus's throne, and when Hades offers her freedom in return for Hercules' weakness, she willingly accepts the deal, but as she gets to know the demi-god she finds herself falling deeply romantically in love with him, though she loathes to admit it. She decides that she would rather serve Hades unwillingly, than betray Hercules. Unfortunately, through this, Hades realizes that Meg is Hercules' weakness. Hades arrives, interrupting Hercules training, talks a lot then snaps his fingers, making Meg appear. Before she can finish her sentence, Hades snaps his fingers and she disappears, tied up and gagged by smoke, then reappears with another snap of Hades fingers. He uses Meg to try to get Hercules to give up his God-like superhuman strength for twenty-four hours, though Hercules adds the condition that Meg doesn't get hurt in any way. Meg shakes her head frantically, trying to convince Hercules not to make the deal, but he does not listen. When Hades sets Meg free, Hades spitefully revealed that Meg was working for him all along. Deeply heartbroken and crushed, the now-weakened Hercules loses the will to fight the Cyclops that Hades unleashes upon him. Meg finds and unties Pegasus and battles her fear of heights to find Phil, persuading him to come back and help Hercules regain his confidence. After Hercules manages to defeat the Cyclops using his wits, Meg sees a pillar collapsing onto him and, in a moment of selflessness, leaps to push him out of the way. Unfortunately, this means she is crushed by the pillar instead, sustaining huge internal injuries, but not having a visible scratch on her. This breaks Hades' contract, meaning that Hercules regains his strength. When he asks her why she would do something so dangerous, she finally admits that she loves him, "People always do crazy things when they're in love". Touched by her love for him, Hercules promises Meg she will make it and leaves her in Phil's care while he goes to stop Hades from taking over Olympus. After saving Olympus, Hercules races back to be with Meg rather than chasing Hades, but arrives seconds after she has passed away from her injuries. He then travels to the Underworld and rescues her soul, which brings her back to life. Hercules and Meg are then brought to enter Olympus on a cloud, where she, being mortal, cannot follow. However, Hercules realizes that he wants to be with Meg, and gives up his chance to be a god on Mount Olympus in order to live a mortal life on Earth with her. After chosing that path pegasus now has warmed up to here where as in the beginning he did not like her at all. Then goes on to have a happy ending life with her. Other appearances Hercules: The Animated Series Due to the fact that the television series is set back before Hercules met Meg, she only appears in the series twice. Her first appearance is in "Hercules and the Aetolian Amphora" in which she appears as a teenager. It culminates in her and Hercules's memories of their meeting being erased. Her second appearance is in "Hercules and the Yearbook", a clip show episode which shows she, now married to Hercules, finds his old yearbook and looks back on some of his school misadventures. House of Mouse Meg is a frequent guest at the House of Mouse, always appearing beside Hercules. Disney Parks Megara appears as a walkaround character at the Disney parks, though she is semi-rare. She was also a playable character in the now-removed Hercules attraction/game at DisneyQuest. In Fantasmic! Megara made her appearance on Steamboat Willie with all the other characters including Mickey. Kingdom Hearts II Megara appears in Kingdom Hearts II. Background Megara once went on a date with Adonis. He annoyed her so much, that she decided that she needed to get Lethe water. Megara tricks Hercules into helping her with it. Later on though, she sells her soul to Hades to save her boyfriend (possibly Adonis), who then left her for a prettier girl (possibly Helen). The Myth Behind the Character In Greek Mythology, Megara was the eldest daughter of King Creon and princess of Thebes. She was a reward for Hercules (or rather Heracles) for defending Thebes from Orchomenus single-handedly. Heracles brought her to the house of Amphitryon, and she bore him a son and a daughter. In some myths, Megara was killed by Heracles when he was struck with madness by Hera, in other cases she was given to Iolaus when Heracles left Thebes for ever. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Mortals Category:Humans Category:Sarcastic Heroes